Bunnies, The Bunnies!
by DaisyCloud
Summary: A place for all my Harry Potter plot bunnies, drabbles, and other weirdness that shall occur. Previously titled Drabbles, Ficlets And More
1. What's The Room For? Part One

Rowena stood in front of a map of Hogwarts beside Godric, studying it. "I give up, Godric," she finally said. "What could we possibly need a series of rooms only accessible through a trapdoor?"

"Well," he said, scratching his chin. "There are plenty of good reasons we might need it. Like evacuating the kids into a safer area."

"Or," Rowena prompted.

Salazar walked into the room, took one look at the map and asked, "Are you trying to figure out what that's for?"

"Yes."

"Godric built that for if we ever need to hid dangerous magical objects."

"Godric Gryffindor!"


	2. Thirty Words, Part One

"Want to go plot ways to murder Umbridge with me and Ron?" Harry asked Fred and George Weasley.

"That sounds illegal." Fred stated.

"Either way, we're in," George said.

* * *

Seamus was the first to know. He knew before the _Daily Prophet_. With the way he acted it was hard not to. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was insane.

* * *

_'Rule Number Eight: The Triwizard Champions are given a twenty-four hour period to withdraw from the tournament.'_

Harry smirked as he read this. Dumbledore and the Ministry would pay!

* * *

The first Slytherin to wake happened to be Blaise. He didn't expect anything out of the ordinary, unfortunately, when at Hogwarts, expect the unexpected.

Or Harry Potter, fast asleep.

* * *

Harry paused under the Invisibility Cloak, in front of the Restricted Section, Christmas was coming up, and he thought new dark spells would be good presents for Ron and Hermione.

* * *

Harry and his companion trekked through the streets of London. It was a large place, easy to get lost in the alleys, but they had decided to chase the sun.

* * *

Ron knew that Harry was the reason their plans worked. Everything he did work towards their favor. So it made sense when Harry admitted he could of been a Slytherin.

* * *

Day eight of posting sticky notes around Hogwarts with random facts: Hermione was looking at me and Ron suspiciously, I think she's on to us. Plan M in action.

* * *

Kreacher, Sirius and Harry were having a silent prank war. It wasn't between them, but against the Order of the Phoenix to show their displeasure with the flaming chickens.

* * *

It start as a joke, then it turned into a possibility, then it was suddenly a new reality. The DA had become their own side of the war against Voldemort.


	3. Ways To Kill

**Ways To Kill**

**(Your Lest Favoirte Professor)**

**By Fred, George, Harry and Ron**

1\. Decapitation

2\. Send her to Aragog and his brethren

3\. Transfigure her into a mouse, feed to Mrs. Norris

4\. Drown her in the lake

5\. Send her chocolate filled with poisson

6\. Stab her

7\. Give her crystalized poisson in the form of rock sugar

8\. Send her an anonymous present with a Venomous Tentacula in it

9\. Avada Kedavra curse

10\. Devil Snare

11\. Hand her over to the werewolves

12\. Shoot her with a gun

13\. Tell Bellatrix Lestrange that she's in love with Voldemort

14\. Tell Voldemort that she's a muggleborn

15\. Hire an assassin.

16\. Give her to Snape for potion ingredients

17\. Trial her for her crimes, attempt of murder

18\. Send her a birthday gift form the Minster, tea filled with poisonous plants

19\. Strangle her

20\. Tell Professor Mcgonagall what she does in detentions

21\. Cut her, then place her in a pool full of piranhas fish

22\. Transfigure her in to a flower

23\. Send her to Area Fifty-One

24\. Put her under the Imperius curse and make her say to a room full a Jews, 'All Hail Hitler.'

25\. Get her sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss

26\. Crucifix her to get rid of her sins!

27\. Burn at the stakes

28\. Send her to a cult for a sacrifice

29\. Use for a blood ritual

30\. Volunteer her service for risky medical research

31\. Send her to space, without the proper equipment

32\. Put her under the Imperius curse and make her say Voldemort to Voldemort

33\. Starvation

34\. Forced suiced

35\. Volunteer her for magical research for the Department of Mysteries

36\. Car crash

37\. Levitate her of the Astronomy Tower

38\. Basilisk venom

39\. Basilisk stare

40\. Feed her to Hagrid's pets (Fluffy in particular)

41\. Put her under the Imperius curse and say, 'I love Muggleborns' to Death Eaters.

42\. Lock her into a room with a starved lion

43\. Send her to Lockhart for organ healing

44\. Lock her in an airtight room, don't let any oxygen in

45\. Have her slip on ice to break her neck

46\. Explode her

47\. Give her Devil's Snare as a gift

48\. Slit her throat

49\. Hang her

50\. Pour water over her, like the Wicked Witch


	4. What's The Room For? Part Two

Rowena Ravenclaw stood in front of a map of Hogwarts. Beside her, Godric Gryffindor was shifting nervously. "I give up, Godric," she finally said. "What could we possibly need a series of rooms only accessible through a trapdoor?"

"Well," he said, scratching his chin lightly. "There are plenty of reasons - good reasons - one might need them. Like evacuating the students into a safer area. Or we could use it to place a series of test for the older years."

"Or," she prompted. Rowena could see the merits of the ideas, but thought that they weren't the real reason Godric had slipped that in to the plans.

Salzar Slytherin chose that moment to walk into the room. He took a look at the map and asked Rowena, "Are you trying to find out what Godric made those rooms for?" She nodded. "He and Helga paired up to build them for if we ever need to hid dangerous magical objets."

There was a pause. The calm before the storm for Godric. And then;

"Godric Gryffindor!" Rowena yelled. "What on Earth were you thinking? This is a school for _magical children_! Have you lost your mind?"


	5. Slytherin Poem

Who said all Slytherins were evil?

Was it _you_, Professor Dumbledore?

Are you the reason us snakes aren't treated fair?

Or was it history, distorted with time,

written form not but lies?

.

They say the victor writes it,

and I can only testify to the truth.

For I have seen how heroes erase their mistakes.

Their faults simple do not exist,

for their word against the villain's shall always triumph.

Is that the reason why we Slytherins can not win?

.

Cunning we might be,

But a knife in the back we aren't.

No more so then your eagles, badgers and lions.

.

We don't forget those that have wronged us,

Made us into fools.

Our pride makes vengeful,

Hoping that our time has come,

But forever shall we be turned by the others that come to play.

.

Ambition is our biggest strength,

Our hopes and dream stronger then the rest.

Today I question all of your stands,

For who could deem a child evil if they dream.

Do you punish you your child for outsmarting a kid?

How about for having a dream that they aren't afraid to make true?

Does that deserve to be called evil just because they do?

.

We here of the snakes hope you with hear,

That we don't always have a choice,

That you blocked off paths,

Ones that we might need.

It makes it hard then needed,

But please heed,

A snake doesn't mean evil.

It can mean life,

Just as much as death


	6. Pinning Krum

Viktor watched Harry from across the hall, sighing as he stood up with his friend. It was unfortunate for the Bulgarian, Harry and the bushy haired girl always were together, it was largely speculated that they were dating in the rumor mile, and he hadn't even found out his that was the case. His best friend gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, letting him know that he was behaving like a love sick puppy again. He schooled his face to a scowl, wondering if it would be possible to ask the brunette boy to the Yule ball.


	7. Sticky Notes

**Sticky Notes**

**Part One**

Harry wrote something down from his transfiguration textbook. Looking up at his dorm mates, he asked. "How possibly do you think it would be to post sticky notes with random facts around the school?"

Three boys turned to look at him like he was crazy, while Ron Weasley looked up at him and asked, "What are you thinking?"

Dean Thomas said, "It's doable, but it depends how many you want a day and what types of facts. If you want to write out, say, fifty, a day and hid them around the school, you would have to do a fair bit a reach, or buy a few fun fact books. If you had help it would be easier," after some thought.

Harry nodded and grabbed a second piece of parchment. He scribbled down a new note before pushing it aside. Absentmindedly, he wrote down a few notes on a the first one. Harry started into the space between Neville and Seamus, unnerving the two boys. "Don't worry," Ron waved off the concerns of the others. "He gets like this sometimes. He'll bounce back a need to check something or have an entire plan plotted out."

"Do you think we could do it?" he asked suddenly.

"We could," said Neville.

Harry was back from his daze. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out rolls of parchment, books and sticky notes. "Do you want to do it?" Harry asked spreading out the supplies.

The four boys quickly got over their astonishment at him and agreed. They each picked a colour and a topic, writing out facts they thought would interest people. Neville had chosen Herbology, Dean picked sports and records, Seamus had picked random facts, Ron had selected Magical facts, and Harry picked Psychology facts. The Gryffindors then spent the rest of the night hiding they throughout Hogwarts.


	8. Phoenix Feather Wishes and Flower Fairy

**(Unfinished Work)**

**Phoenix Feathers Wishes and Flower Fairy Kisses**

Lavender layed her head down on her best friends stomach, although she wished Parvati was something more. During forth year, she had realised that she had a crush on the Indian girl after having a jealousy fit watching her dance with Harry Potter. She had then come to the conclusion the she, Lavender Brown, had a huge crush on her best friend, Parvati Patil.

The week after the ball, and all classes had started again, Harry had come up to them well they were working in the Library. She wasn't proud to admit it, but she had glared at him the entire time he approached.

"I just wanted to apologize, Parvati," he had said, fidgeting nervously. "I didn't mean to make your day miserable, it's just, I probably wouldn't have even gone if champions weren't required to go. I should also probably tell you that I don't really like you like that. I-I-I mean your pretty, I-I just don't-"

Parvati had cut him off and asked a question. "Did Hermione put you up to this?" Harry went wide eyed, then frantically shook his head. "Apology accepted, then Harry."

Lavender had stopped glaring at him when he mentioned that he didn't like Parvati. Her friend had said that the date wasn't all that bad, but it could have been better. Lavender was perfectly fine with him not liking Parvati at all, thank you very much.

Sighing as she watch a fairy land on her hand, she looked up at Parvati."What are you thinking?" Parvati asked.

"Nothing," Lavender answered.

The tanned girl poked at Lavender's sides. "I don't believe you!" she exclaimed poking enough at the blonde. "What's really on your mind."

Just wishful thinking she was sure. "Nothing important."

Sitting in silence for a few more moments, Parvati suddenly said, "Look! A pheonix feather! Make a wish."

"You know it's not a real one?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," Parvati said with a sigh. "But it doesn't mean we can't pretend."


	9. Street Kids

(Incomplete Work)

**Street Kids**

**Part One**

Parents all over England tell ungrateful children 'there are people in Africa starving and you get three meals a day'. Or 'people all over the world get beaten by their parents, so don't complain about being sent to your room'. Harry James Potter was one of those children.

His parents had died when he was fifteen months old and he had been sent to aunt and uncle. Unfortunately his aunt and uncle were less than pleased and took out anything that went wrong on him. Vernon lost a deal at work? It's the freak's fault. Gas prices went up? It's the freak's fault. Everything was his fault.

Today after Harry came home from school, Uncle Vernon had told him to go to his cupboard, that he had a surprise for Harry. He was understandably worried, his relative's surprises were very bad and not fun. Harry was right, Uncle Vernon came back with a belt. He must have been angry about something, the last time he used a belt was when his teacher, Ms. Masion, hair turned blue.

"Do you know what you did to day?" Vernon Dursley asked. Harry shook his head vigorously. "I lost what could have been one of the biggest deals in my career, and it's your fault!" Harry gulped, this wasn't good for him at all. "Get down."

Laying on his stomach, he braced himself for the incoming pain.

_Crack_.

_Crack._

_Crack._

Over and over again the belt slaps on his skin. It was painful and antagonizing to Harry, not knowing when Vernon would stop. On the verge of losing consciousness, he saw the belt being put away


End file.
